Please don't look back
by ChaseAwayMyFears
Summary: What if Chihiro looked back, despite being told not to? I tried to keep them in-character. Please R R. A short one shot.


_A/N – This is just a short one shot. What if Chihiro did look back, despite Kohaku telling her not to?_

_This is what I would want to happen. ^^ _

_Please, R+R. _

_Thank you._

_ChaseAwayMyFears. _

–

"Just go back they way you came; you'll be fine. But you _have _to promise not to look back till you pass through the tunnel." Kohaku said, a small, sad smile upon his face. A face now full of understanding and amazement at the small girl stood before him.

"What about you? What will you do?" the girl said, desperately wanting to stay in this spirit land with Kohaku forever.

"Don't worry; I'll go back and have a talk with Ubaba, and tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine; I got my name back," he said, his voice full of love for Chihiro.

"Will we meet again sometime?" Chihiro uttered, her heart breaking at the though of leaving the one person who had ever meat this much to her, besides her parents.

"Sure we will." he assured her.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go, and _don't _look back." he urged, thought wanting her to stay with all his heart. And their hands separated, a single tear slid down Kohaku's cheek, the sad smile still on his face, though growing smaller and he watched his love retreat. He watched her run half way down the hill and stop. She turned her head a small bit, than snapped it back to the front, and continued down the hill, until she stopped again. Her parent's were by the tunnel; she could see them. But the love of her life was behind her. She had to make a split-second decision. Love, or family. Love, or family. She was completely stumped. Couldn't she just bring her parent's along? Why was this such a hard decision?

She though about how her family had taken her away from her friends, from her school, from her life. That was it; decision made. She spun around and locked her gaze with Kohaku's for a split-second. "KOHAKU!" She shouted, and started back up the hill. Kohaku met her half way down, a genuine smile on his face.

"Chihiro. I told you not to look back!" he said, unable to stop smiling. "Yubaba is going to be furious."

"My parent's... They stole me away from my real friends, away from my life. I want to create a new life now, Kohaku. A new life with you!" she said, wonder in her eyes, as well as tears. Kohaku brushed his lips gently across Chihiro's forehead, and then took her hand, pulling her all the way to the boiler room.

Kamaji was there, working himself, and the soot balls to the core, as usual.

"Kamaji! Kamaji, do you have any more train tickets?" Pleaded Chihiro. They needed to escape before Yubaba caught them. If Chihiro was caught by Yubaba, she would be turned into a pig for sure, despite the guaranteed protests from everyone else.

"Hn? Wha-?" Kamaji looked around to see Kohaku and Chihiro. "Oh! Sen! Haku! Oh, train tickets, huh. Let me have a look." the boiler man seared though his many draws and final came across just two train tickets. "I have these. These are my last two tickets. I'm not giving them up for nothing! You must take me for a fool," he laughed.

"I have this," Chihiro said, holding up a roasted newt. "It's larger than the one you gave Lin! Please may we have the tickets?" she said, her voice as sweet as honey and shaking like a leaf. Kamaji laughed his loud, booming laugh and handed the tickets to Chihiro, taking the roasted newt.

"Get out of here before the ol' bird gets you," Kamaji grinned.

Chihiro and Kohaku ran all the way, reaching the train station just as the train arrived. "We would like to go to Swamp Bottom please."

They sat in silence on the journey, occasionally stealing glances at one another. Once they reached their destination, they hopped off the train and were met by the yard lamp, which directed them once more.

Finally, they stood at the final destination. Kohaku knocked on the door, and they waited before the door slowly opened, revealing No Face and Zeniba. Zeniba stood from her spinning wheel and greeted the couple with open arms. "Well, well. What brings you here, dare I ask?" she chuckled.

"Please, Granny. We need a place to stay. We'll make out keep and we'll be no nuisance. Please!" pleaded Chihiro.

"Oh, my dears. Of course, come in, come in. Make yourselves at home!" she smiled warmly. She really was nothing like her twin sister.

And that's where the story ends. Happily ever after.

The End.

–

_A/N – I told you it was going to be short. :) _

_It's not much of a story, and there's nothing really happening. But Chihiro and Kohaku stay together forever blah blah blah. _

_Please review. :)_

_Thanks. _

_ChaseAwayMyFears. _


End file.
